A well deserved vacation
by Heart-cleon
Summary: Claire, Leon, Chris, Jill, Rebecca and Billy take the weekend off work and visit Claire's Uncle's ranch.
1. Pack up your troubles

_Okay I decided to take a break from my current fan-fic to start a new one. Hope you like it guys _

The group of BSAA agents were packing their belongings once again. But not for a mission, for a vacation! I know, it's a little bit hard to believe, but here they were.

"Claire? Tell me where were going again?" Asked a rather exhausted Leon. Trust the girls to leave the guys to pack.

"Where going to my uncle's ranch for the weekend, He needs some help with the horses" smiled Claire while patting Leon on the shoulder.

"And how did you convince Richard to give us the time off?" Accused Leon, while raising his eyebrows.

"What does that look mean? It's not like I threatened him or anything?" Said Claire while putting on an innocent facial expression and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yea, yea Red. Whatever you say"

"Would you look at those two? It's hard to believe that their just friends." Sighed Rebecca

"Are you kidding me? Those two? Just friends? Ha-ha, don't make me laugh sweetie! It's fairly obvious that they want each-other." Stated a very cheerful Billy.

Billy and Rebecca are now dating; they reunited around two weeks after the mansion incident in a bar. Both were drinking their sorrows away. But any trace of sorrow had now disappeared. That night they realised they needed each-other, they wanted each-other, and now they have each-other.

"Yea okay, you've got a point there!" Giggled a very amused Becky.

"What are you two laughing about?" Questioned Chris

"Oh nothing! Just your little sis getting really close to the rookie!" Becky and Billy burst into laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snapped Chris .

The couple pointed over Chris' shoulder. He turned round to find Claire, his little innocent sister, with her legs wrapped around Leon's waist, her arms around his broad shoulders. Chris was just about to storm over there and break them up but a rather forceful tug on his arm stopped him.

"Will you leave them alone Chris, Claire's and adult now, she can make her own decisions, so leave her be!" Snapped Jill

"Yes Ma'am" murmured Chris.

"Whipped!" Shouted Billy, who couldn't control his laughter anymore.

"Okay, now we've got that cleared up you can load the Jeep while I get Thappy sorted"

"Sure babe!" Smiled Chris, while taking Jill into his arms and giving her a tight hug.

The three cars were now loaded up and the road trip could finally begin.


	2. Bye Bye Miss American Pie

_Okay, here's the second chapter, I hope you like it!  
_

"Please don't get lost Chris! I know what you're like!" whined Jill

"Jill, quit complaining, I know where I'm going, he's my uncle, I have been here before" soothed Chris

They both put aside the complaints and enjoyed their free time together. Ever since Jill had returned from Wesker's grasp the pair had become closer and closer.

Claire and Leon were in the car behind them trying to keep themselves busy.

"Oh I love this song! Turn it up!" Pleaded Claire while pouting.

"Okay, okay, I can't resist that look" smiled Leon.

The song **"Bye-bye Miss American Pie"**was playing.

"Do you remember this?" Questioned Claire

"Do I remember? Of course I do! This was the first song we listened to when we escaped Raccoon."

Claire raised her eyebrows. She sat there speechless

"What?" asked Leon while studying her facial expression.

"It's just… How do you remember that?" rasped out Claire

"Why wouldn't I remember that? That was the first moment I realised I actually survived, that we survived" Leon reached out and took Claire's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Claire's face flushed and burned a dangerous red.

"You okay Claire?"

"I, uhm yea, I'm fine, just a little warm"

Further behind was Billy and Becky.

"I hope Chris knows where he's going." Said Billy.

"I'm sure he does Billy, stop worrying so much!" assumed Becky

"I've missed you Rebecca, you know that?"

"I've missed you too. I know we've both been real busy lately, but we try to make up for it in other ways" Becky wiggled her eyebrows while winking.

"Haha, yea you've got a point there!"

Chris pulled off the highway and turned into a secluded lane. After a five minute drive a beautiful house surrounded by fields and trees came into view.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" whispered Jill

"Yea, I know Jill; I grew up in this place"

The group took a step out of their vehicles and the distinctive whinny of a horse came rang in their ears.

"Oh it's good to be home!" exhaled Claire.


	3. Authors Note

I'm really sorry about the lack of chapters. Lately things have been hard. However since I'm breaking up from studies soon I so thought it would be a great time to upload some :) I really hope you've been enjoying the story and can't wait to hear your feedback once a new chapter is uploaded.

-Shauna

P.s - If you like Cleon fan-art please visit my profile on DA -


	4. Aukward Situations and Hot Competition

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I wront this on my blackberry, and I know its short I'm exhausted, let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters and no flames please. One last thing... Enjoy!

"Claire! Chris!" Dylan comes out and wraps the siblings up into a bear hug.

"Hey Dylan" chockes out Claire as she tries to un-tangle herself out of her uncles arms.

"This is Jill, Leon, Becky and Billy". Chris motions his arms towards the group.

"Nice to finally meet you guys, so who's the lucky girl who has finally tamed the beast that is chris?" Laughs dylan as he prods Chris in the ribs

"That would be me" smiles Jill

"Brave woman" salutes Dylan

A bark rings out from the back of Chris' hummer.

"Oh and that's Thappy" chirps in Claire

"So Claire, any men in your life?" Asked Dylan

"Just you and Chris" stated Claire

_"Just you and chris?__I guess she doesn't feel the same. I guess she doesn't love me. I was stupid to think otherwise.". _Leon pondered in his head

"Well she does have Leon too" snickers Beky resulting in a jab in the sides from Billy.

"Ah Leon eh?" Dylan rasied his eyebrows

Leon looked down at the ground flushing a violent red.

"Leave it Dylan" scolds Claire

"Okay, okay, let me show you to your rooms"

Dylan put Beky and Billy in the back bedroom, Chris and jill in the front and Leon and Claire in her old room.

"Right, I'll leave you kids alone to un-pack"

With that he swiftly exits

"Uhm Leon if your not comftorble with this I could always take the couch"

"No, don't be stupid, uhm I'm okay with it if you are"

"Ahh okay, well now that we've got that sorted out, I better go see if Dylan needs a hand with the horses" Claire made sure not to look at Leon to make sure he didn't see her bright red face. She was almost literally dying from embarassment.

"Okay, see you soon Claire Bear" smirks Leon

"Urgh, don't call me that Leon!"

Claire throws a pillow at Leon before making a run for it out of the door.

_"Was she blushing? I must have some kind of effect on her. No, I'm being stupid. What would she see in me?"_

"Come on Jill! Your taking ages! How long can it take for one woman to take a shower?" Whined Chris as he leaned outside the bathroom door.

"Quit the moaning will you Chris? I've been stuck in a crummy old car with you for around 2 hours, you could always join me?" Said Jill in her most seductive voice.

"Chris? Chriiiss? Must have given up waiting"

"I wouldn't turn down that offer"

Whispered Chris in Jills ear

"We've been here for 10 minutes and I already hate sharing a wall with those two!" Said beky as she fell onto the bed, shoving a pillow over her head in the process.

"Ah come on Babe, lighten up, why don't we show them how its really done?" Billy wiggles his eyebrows suggestivly.

"Hey Dylan, need any help?"

"You could go finish the horses feed? Give you a chance to get re-acuanted with the old brutes"

"Sure thing"

Claire skips off down to the stables humming 'bye bye miss american pie' on her way.


End file.
